Eye of the Storm
by StarrburstNoodles
Summary: Emmaline Rose, scarred by events from her past, moves to Forks. In her world, some memories can't be forgotten and unspoken voices cloud her own thoughts. Can anyone in Forks 'fix' Emma? It's Twilight - but with a sinister twist.
1. Chapter 1

The Not-So-Generic Author's Note:

A while ago, I decided that I hated Twilight, and I swore it off forever. However, after seeing what a cutie Taylor Lautner is, I decided to give it one more chance. But this time, I'll add a twist to it. I said to myself, "To hell with Stephanie Meyer's plotline. I'll make my own." And that's what this is. I took the characters and setting, and I'm going to stay true to their behaviors and attitudes, but I'm inserting my own anti-Twilight entity into it.

This is for all of those people who hated the series.

Enjoy.

~*~

"You'll like it here, Emma. It's a quaint little town." Judy squinted out the car window at the surroundings.

Well, I guess 'quaint' was a nice way of putting it. More like 'this place is literally out in the middle of nowhere, which means that there is nothing to brag about.' One gas station, a couple of random clichéd stores (like the hiking store we just passed), and houses scattered everywhere.

I managed to give Judy a smile, though judging by the look on her face, I'd have to say it was a grim one.

Judy sighed, and kept driving.

_Poor girl. I hated having to take her out of --_

I turned up the music a little on my iPod, pulled my legs up into the seat, and started tapping out "Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd on my thighs, trying to ignore thoughts that weren't my own.

~*~

"You can put the sofa over here." Judy motioned to the movers.

_Damn sofa. This thing weighs a ton!_

Judy bought a yellow, two-story home a few weeks ago. We moved out of our apartment in Seattle and voila. Now we're here.

_Maybe I should've just bought all new furniture here._

"I'm going up to my room!" I shouted over my shoulder, dashing up the stairs. I flung the door open to reveal what would be my solitude, my comfort zone. The walls had previously been painted an ocean blue. The movers had done the second floor first, so my furniture was already in place. I plugged my iPod into its dock, flopped down on my bed, and blasted music to block out any unwanted thoughts.

~*~

Tumultuous noise of lockers slamming shut, voices rising and falling with the latest gossip. Then all the unspoken voices, buzzing around in my head. And here I was, right in the middle of all of it.

Y'know, you'd think I would have more sense than this. Be home-schooled, or go to a small school. Well, I picked option number two, because number one is impossible as long as Judy works full-time in Port Angeles. I already feel bad for making her move to a smaller town and making her commute back and forth, so this was indefinitely crossed out.

As I was moseying down the hallway, glancing at my surroundings and attempting to look somewhat normal, I bumped into something solid. I looked up, an apology already forming on my lips, when I noticed it was a guy looking down at me, a wide grin on his face. I attempted to scoot around him, but it was too late.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton. I haven't seen you around here before." His grin made me inwardly cringe.

"Hey. I'm not interested. Bye." The bell rang, sounding a note of finality to my words. I flipped my violent red hair over my shoulder and made my way to my first class, A.P. Bio.

__________

I really wanna hear back from you guys on this. It's a work-in-progress, and I would greatly appreciate feedback!

She meets Bella in the next chapter!

And it picks up speed, I promise. I just had to get through intros and such. Blah blah, boring first chapter, I know. It really does get more exciting as we go. But, there were key points and small hints in this one. Pay attention to the small details, people!

~Sn.3


	2. Chapter 2

It was at lunch that everything started to turn around.

The minds of the future had been buzzing with curiosity over the -- not one, but _two _-- new girls.

_How big of a coincidence is it that two girls move into town on the same day? In this tiny town of Forks --_

The words shove themselves into my mind so quickly that for one instant, I think that the thoughts are my own.

But they aren't. They never are.

This voice does not belong to me.

I'm tempted to put my earphones in and drown out all the meaningless thoughts, hopes, dreams, wishes --

I shake my head violently, causing my hair to wave around me.

I can't afford to look crazy. Not here, and not now.

Not again.

I enter the lunchroom with the rest of the Spanish class just as a blob of brown passes me. My eyes follow the color lazily, and after a few minutes, I establish that it is the other new girl.

Maybe we could band together.

I hadn't even noticed she was in my class.

Swarms of thoughts are similar to stampedes. One minute, you're in your own world, doing your own thing, and then BAM! You're swept up in a jumble of letters and words and phrases.

Should we be friends? Should I put forth an effort to get to know this complete stranger who has been occupying the majority of my thoughts all day?

Before I can even decide for myself, I'm shoved from behind by an unstoppable force of hunger and stumble into her, which causes the domino effect of her making an epic face-plant into the floor.

No mouths open. No sound normal ears can hear is made.

_Is she all right? _

_What happened?_

_Ohmygawd, they fell!_

I burst out laughing. She recovers from her fall in a couple of seconds, and turns to look at me. We're both still on the floor.

_What the hell? What is she laughing at?_

"Sorry. Are you all right?" I say, resuming the outward appearance and manners of proper society.

She nods, unable to say anything.

Perhaps she's still in shock from my outburst.

I stand and proceed to help her up. "I'm Emma. I'm new here too."

Clamor resumes. People turn to get food, to talk to their classmates and friends, to gossip.

She looks a little surprised at my knowledge. "C'mon. People are bound to talk in a small town like this."

I don't mention what form of 'talking' I've heard about her. I will probably never be able to without being locked away in an asylum.

She gives me a small smile. "Yeah I guess so. I'm Bella, but you probably already knew that."

A few brief moments of silence pass before she remembers the equally polite thing to do -- invite me to dine with her. "You want to get some food?"

I smile and nod, already on autopilot again.

We make our way through the food line, with one of the other girls from our class in front of her. She leads us through the food line and to a table that's already occupied. The blob of people scoot over as we arrive, to make room for us to become a part of them.

I don't want to conform. I want to be 'normal,' but I don't want to conform.

An image of a pale, blonde-haired man leaning over the neck of some young girl I don't recognize is shoved into my mind before I can stop it. It's harder to force out of my head than usual thoughts are -- for some reason, it feels as if it is being thought about twice as much as any other thought in this room.

Like two people are thinking about the exact same thing.

And just like that, the image is ripped away from my mind.

I am a little hesitant as we sit down.

The girl introduces us to the rest of the table. I smile and nod at each component of the blob, pretending that I care.

My mind refuses to be distracted from the twin thoughts.

I glance around the room, assuming the illusion that I am curious about the school lunchroom. In reality, I'm searching for the source(s) of the image.

I can remember smelling something similar to daisies and iron.

An odd combination....

Another image, this one of Bella, enters my mind. It's easier to pinpoint the source from there. My eyes snap to a redheaded boy/man, whose eyes are currently locked with Bella's.

Bullseye.

Goosebumps travel up my arms as I survey the table. After a quick peek into the others' minds, I discover they are talking about some family called the Cullens. (On a smaller note, I really learn the names of the components I am sitting with. The brains are Eric and Angela, the gossiper is Jessica, and... oh God. I hadn't realized I was sitting with that creeper, Mike Newton. He's eyeing Bella like she's a piece of meat, which makes my mama grizzly bear mode kick in. I glare at him, briefly, before turning to more interesting matters.)

After a minute or two of the blob, Bella, and I surveying _that _table, I realize that the only correct term to describe them is... unnatural. Their skin glows an unearthly pale color, even more pale than Bella's skin (which is really saying something. Maybe she should consider filing an albino claim.). Their eyes are all a golden color, which convey the inevitable feeling of boredom.

_Of course she's already crushing on the Cullens._

I nearly jump in surprise, but manage to cover up my mistake by faking a sneeze (which takes practice and more skill than you'd think).

_Fat lot of good it will do her. She's really not even pretty. I don't know why Eric is staring so much.... Or Mike._

After several "bless you's," I examine to the gaping hole which is Jessica's mind. I can tell after a few seconds that it holds nothing interesting or useful other than the answers to the inevitable questions that Bella held.

____________

A/N: I feel like this is more of a filler than anything else. It's kid of like rising action... I guess. Next chapter will be out soon, I promise! (And it gets wayyyy more exciting. And crazy. :] )


End file.
